shagwantifandomcom-20200214-history
James Shagwanti
James Shagwanti (1898-1969) was an explorer from the outskirts of a small Italian comune called Anagni, best known for his controversial research carried out in the Himalayan mountains regarding the snow leopards there, later traveling to the United States following skirmishes with the Italian government. Though he passed of schistosomiasis in 1969 after not fully pasteurizing the waters of Mattheissen, his spirit remained alive, though dormant, until 1997 when it found its home in a series of host bodies, namely Jordan Affinati, Samuel Peterson, and Safari Jon, who founded the exploratory collective James Shagwanti Expeditions in his honor. Biography Shagwanti was found at the age of nine months on the doorstep of the Oratorio of Saint Thomas in Anagni, Italy, and was raised by the cult of Lumaca Rosso. His biological family relations are unknown. After spending his adolescent years captivated by the local fauna in Italy, he eventually set afloat an expedition to the Himalayan mountains, spending several years of his life in the icy caves of Dhaulagiri I. During this time, Shagwanti analyzed and documented the life and times of the local snow leopards in surrounding alpine areas. Following nearly a decade of rigorous research and experimentation, Shagwanti proposed that the etymology of the term “snow leopard” was ultimately derived from the idea that they are leopards that exist in the snow. Satisfied by this epiphany, he returned to Anagni briefly before approaching the Venetian Ministry of Science with his findings. Once the Italian government had been made aware of his research, Shagwanti was quickly detained on grounds of treason and his findings were destroyed in what has been described as “a freak scandal, involving a large black dragon.” He was sentenced to 40 years of imprisonment. Infuriated, Shagwanti crossed into America in 1967, where he was told the regulations on literature were less intense, and he could freely publish his research. During an expedition to Mattheissen and Starved Rock, he became enamored by a local tribe of nomadic cave-dwellers. Unfortunately, the drinking water Shagwanti consumed had not been pasteurized entirely, and as a result he contracted schistosomiasis and suffered massive internal bleeding until his death several days later. James Shagwanti Expeditions The tribes, who had continued to exist until Soviet capture in the late 1970s, had since reported a massive uptick in the spiritual content of the air which had suddenly departed. Similar reports then echoed around Chicago, IL, until ultimately settling into the surrounding suburbia. In 1997, Jordan Affinati, Samuel Petersnit, and Safari Jon Jaecheopguk were born, and completed the triadic host body that defined the unwritten prophecy of Shagwanti’s untimely death. In their adolescence, the trio felt somehow spiritually compelled to found the expeditionary organization known today as James Shagwanti Expeditions, in a collective effort to preserve Shagwanti’s legacy and research, and instill the desire to unearth the truth about snow leopards he once had into the youth of contemporary America. The organization operates currently in NA, Chicago, IL 60010, offering their services in the outdoors, in cooperation with local operation Windy City Geese.